This invention relates to a machine for assembling box sole footwear semiautomatically.
As is known, for the manufacture of sport shoes having raised edge soles (box soles), it is current practice to use a first machine attended by a first operator who nails the insole to the former, made either of a plastics or wood.
Thereafter, and with the assistance of a second machine, a second operator fits the uppers onto the former.
The former, so set up, is then passed to the carding station, where a third operator of a third machine will remove the surface portion from the hide, both across the sole and sides, as far high as these are to fit in the sole box.
This side carding operation is, on the other hand, quite difficult to carry out owing to the highly varying profile of the former, and although carried out on a machine is virtually performed by hand.
Consequently, the operator must possess a high degree of manual skill, and be careful not to remove too much of the hide, as this would result in the uppers breaking.
Subsequently to, the former is secured to the sole using a press and the assistance of another operator is required.
Prior to that operation, however, with the sole already coated with a cement layer, cement must be coated over the uppers, at the carded areas, such that the two parts may be joined together by pressing.
Finally, the nails used to secure the insole to the former must be removed, and the shoe released from the former.
In practice, therefore, with conventional equipment and methods, the manufacture of a footwear article involves the availability of several machines and at least four operators.
This reflects, of course, in increased investment and labor costs, which affect significantly the overall cost of the finished article.